Una navidad con Potter
by JoaZB
Summary: [HIATUS]Lily Evans busca un trabajo para las vacaciones de navidad y acaba trabajando y viviendo, para desgracia de la pelirroja, en casa de los Potter. Le detesta. A él y a su estupida sonrisa, pero durante las próximas tres semanas le terminará conociendo y se dará cuenta de que lo juzgó demasiado pronto. Conocerá al verdadero James Potter.
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR, lo que no, mio; ni gano dinero ni gano fama, por el contrario un review si que alegraría bastante

_Historia; Una navidad con Potter_  
_Lily y James | 7º curso | navidad de 1977_

**Capt1.) Hogar, dulce hogar**

El castillo de Magia y Hechicería se hacia más y más pequeño a medida que la locomotora avanzaba. Afuera, el paisaje del castillo y los alrededores cubiertos de nieve hacían que pareciera la fotografía de una preciosa postal. Como si fuera algo mágico. Hogwarts era mágico.

Volvió a limpiar el vaho que se había producido en el cristal a causa del calor que hacia en el tren y suspiró. Tres semanas de vacaciones de Navidad en casa. Tres semanas aguantando a su hermana Petunia y seguramente a su enorme novio Vernon. Con un poco de suerte conseguía un trabajo temporal y no los tenia que aguantar mucho.

Lily miró a su alrededor y se fijó en sus amigas. Estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra charlando y riéndose. A su lado se encontraba Anne. Le brillaban los ojos. Siempre le brillaban los ojos debido a que siempre estaba riéndose. Era una chica normal y corriente, de pelo negro corto, justo por los hombros, y unos ojos marrones que se escondían detrás de unas gafas cuadradas rojas. Era muy blanquecina de piel y siempre bromeaba diciendo que cuando fuera millonaria se compraría una casa en las Bahamas y se pondría morena en menos de un mes. Alex siempre la contestaba que cuando fuera a verla a finales de ese mes estaría más roja que un bola de fuego chino.

Alexandra, que odiaba su nombre y maldecía a quien no la llamaba Alex, estaba sentada enfrente de las dos. Era una chica guapísima de ojos azules intensos y el pelo le caía en perfectas ondas hasta la media espalda. Como Anne, Alex tenía el pelo negro, pero a diferencia de su amiga ella era mucho más morena, casi tirando a dorado.

Las tres eran compañeras de cuarto en Gryffindor y eran muy buenas amigas. Prácticamente lo hacían todo juntas. Desayunaban, iban a clase, despotricaban sobre los merodeadores, comían, hacían los deberes… estaban muy unidas.

Lily sonrió mientras veía como Alex intentaba cerrar otra vez su enorme baúl. Ya les había costado cerrarlo en la habitación, las tres subidas encima del baúl de la chica, saltando y haciendo malabares para no romperse una pierna. Lo habían conseguido diez minutos antes de que fuera la hora para la salida del tren, cuando Anne había dicho que tendrían que dejar en la habitación un par de zapatos más. Una de las cualidades de Alex era la perseverancia. Y que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era imposible sacárselo. Era una cabezota.

Lily se levantó y después de echar un último vistazo por la ventana se dirigió hacia la puerta del compartimento.

- os veo luego, chicas – Anne asintió mientras se subía de nuevo al baúl de su amiga – Tengo la reunión con los prefectos y luego tendré la ronda.

- alegra esa cara – Alex estaba de rodillas totalmente despeinada intentando en vano volver a cerrar el baúl- sois unos diez en total, dudo mucho que te toque con James.

La pelirroja le mandó una mirada de incredulidad a su amiga mientras que estas reían de nuevo y cerró el compartimento. Para la morena era fácil. Se llevaba bien con Potter. Habían sido vecinos toda la vida y se conocían desde antes de entrar al colegio. Los Potter y los Ross era familias muy antiguas de magos y vivían a dos calles de distancia. Pero para Lily era distinto. No soportaba a Potter. Siempre tan, tan, tan insoportable. Se saltaba las normas junto con sus amigos y les hacían perder puntos en la competición de las casas. Todos ellos se metían en problemas y en peleas con los Slytherins y a ella la sacaban de quicio porque siempre les tenía que delatar a la profesora McGonagall, su jefa de casa.

Luego estaba el hecho de que James Potter estaba "_enamorado_" de ella. Desde finales de tercer curso el chico se había fijado en ella y desde entonces no había ni una sola semana que no cambiase los turnos para que le tocara las rondas de vigilancia con ella, que intentara sentarse a su lado en las clases que les tocaba juntos o que la pidiese salir cada martes. Era tradición ver como cada martes el chico se ponía de rodillas en la sala común y la pedía una cita mientras la perseguía hasta las escaleras de chicas entre risas de los demás compañeros. Ella por supuesto nunca había aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones, pero el chico no se rendía. Como el muchacho la gritaba desde el primer escalón: "_bueno… lo intentaré el próximo martes. ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos Lily!_".

Lily entró al compartimento de los prefectos. La reunión ya había empezado. James, que estaba de pie apoyado en una de las ventanas mientras hablaba sobre los horarios de rondas que iban a realizar durante el trayecto, la sonrió al entrar. Ella respiró hondo y pidió perdón al resto de sus compañeros mientras se sentaba en el asiento más cercano.

- James estaba a punto de realizar una partida en tu búsqueda – Lily miró al chico que tenía al lado. Remus Lupin – Me ha costado convencerle de que simplemente te habías retrasado

- Para una vez que se cambian las tuercas… siempre es él el que llega tarde

- si, pero tu lo que haces es rezar para que se lo haya tragado el calamar gigante – Remus rio junto con Lily – tu no te preocupas por él…

- ¡oye! que si me preocupo… – dijo mientras fruncía el ceño en un falso enfado – el pobre calamar tendría indigestión durante una semana mínimo… pobre…

Remus ahogó una carcajada mientras James, que seguía hablando a los prefectos, les miraba curiosamente. Remus Lupin era un chico rubio oscuro de ojos azules. Eran compañero de Hogwarts y uno de los integrantes de los merodeadores. Parte del tiempo tenia un aspecto enfermizo y cansado, mientras que la otra mitad se le veía como un chico fuerte y guapo. Era muy inteligente y prefecto de la casa desde quinto.

- ¿llevabais mucho tiempo? – Lily volvió a hablar con Remus

- un poco. –Remus le pasó uno de los pergaminos que había repartido James anteriormente – las fechas de las reuniones hasta las vacaciones de pascua, las guardias de los fines de semana y los horarios de las rondas… tanto del colegio, como de los viajes

- ¿las rondas del trayecto también? – preguntó mientras miraba rápidamente los pergaminos

- si… - el merodeador la miró riéndose – y créeme, sé que no te va a gustar las noticias…

Lily levantó la mirada de los pergaminos. James Potter. Su compañero era James Potter. Maldita suerte la suya. Vio como el chico, que acababa de terminar la reunión, la miraba sonriendo. Estúpida sonrisa.

**…. / …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….**

- Acuérdate de que el martes hemos quedado para comprar los regalos de Navidad – Le dijo Lily a Alex mientras la daba un abrazo – A las cinco en el caldero chorreante

- Allí estaré – Alex sonrió- reconocer que no podéis vivir sin mí ¡nos vemos!

Anne y Lily se despidieron de su amiga por última vez y vieron como se iba con sus padres. Las dos empezaron a caminar por la estación de King's Cross hacia una de las salidas muggles. Anne vivía con su madre muggle en un pequeño y céntrico apartamento en Londres. Su madre era enfermera y trabajaba para mantenerlas a las dos. Estas vacaciones le tocaba hacer turnos dobles por lo que no podía ir a recoger a su hija a la estación. Lily se había hecho cargo de la situación y había escrito a sus padres si podían acercar a su amiga a casa cuando fueran a por ella. No hace falta decir que aceptaron encantados.

- ¿sabes? Aún no han empezado las vacaciones y ya estoy deseando volver al colegio – Dijo Anne mientras empujaba su baúl por la estación

- ¿tanto echas de menos los deberes, las horas de estudio…?

- ¡no es eso! – cortó a la pelirroja – pero pasarte tres semanas trabajando en un McDonald's sirviendo hamburguesas no es muy navideño

- ¡Por lo menos no tienes que aguantar a Vernon! – Lily suspiró – preferiría pasar las vacaciones con Potter y sus amigos antes que aguantar cinco minutos al novio de mi hermana.

- hablando de Potter… ¡me has hecho ganar dos galeones! – Lily miró a su amiga con una cara que dejaba claro que no sabia de que estaba hablando – Aposté contra Alex – continuó encogiéndose de hombros – aposté que te sacaba de quicio y le pegabas un puñetazo en la cara… ella… Alex dijo que te secuestraba y te encerraba en un compartimento donde os dabais el lote, así que…

- ¡Ja! – Lily se rio de la imaginación de su amiga. Como era amiga de James desde pequeña y se llevaban muy bien, siempre se ponía de parte del muchacho cuando tenía ocasión de juntarlos. Opinaba que Lily sería una buena señora Potter.

- en cualquier caso yo fui la que más me acerque, porque cuando pasasteis por delante de nuestro compartimento la cara que tenias era un poema. Parecía que le ibas a matar y enterrar allí mismo.

- ¡Lily! ¡Lily!

Su padre le saludaba desde la ventana delantera de su coche. El trayecto fue corto, pero cuando llegaron a casa de Anne, ya había anochecido.

Cuando Lily cruzó la puerta roja de su casa, se le dispersó cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de esas vacaciones. La casa tenia un olor a galletas recién hechas y en el salón había un árbol de Navidad muy bien decorado. La chica se acercó a la cocina, donde sabía exactamente que se encontraría su madre. Allí estaba, haciendo otra ronda de galletas más que Lily se comería gustosamente. Se acercó por detrás y la dio un abrazo.

-¡Lily! ¡Cariño! – Su madre la besó – cuanto me alegro que ya este en casa, ves a cambiarte y ponerte cómoda, cielo, la cena estará en media hora

Después de dos abrazos más y de que su madre la regañara porque la encontraba muy flacucha, Lily subió a su habitación. Subió los escalones de dos en dos mientras escuchaba a su padre quejarse del peso de su baúl. Seguro que no se hubiera quejado tanto si hubiera cogido primero el de Alex, pensó riéndose.

Su cuarto se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado a finales de Agosto. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono suave de naranja, y varios cuadros de mariposas las cubrían junto con fotos. Fotos de su familia y sus amigas, que las saludaban desde la pared. Una cama con un montón de peluches, un pequeño escritorio con una estantería llena de libros y un armario terminaban de componer la habitación. Rebuscó en su armario hasta que encontró unos vaqueros y un jersey gordo de cuello vuelto beis.

- ¿Y Tuney? – Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a la mesa que su madre ya había preparado

- Hoy no cenará con nosotros –Respondió su madre y añadió en un susurro para que su padre no la oyera – Tiene una cita con Vernon

Lily miró a su padre y sonrió. Su padre, Robert Evans era un señor de mediana edad, con el pelo rubio y por el que asomaban ya bastantes canas. Trabajaba de banquero en una de las oficinas del Lloyds Bank y una de sus grandes aficiones era la pesca. Lily recordaba con especial cariño todos esos veranos donde se habían ido de vacaciones todos juntos a Fowey, un pequeño pueblo costero, y que a ella le encantaba coger cangrejos y perseguir a su hermana, que no hacia más que quejarse del calor y los bichos.  
Su madre, Margaret, a la que todo el mundo llamaba cariñosamente Marge, tenia una belleza deslumbrante su sonrisa, siempre en los labios, hacia que te sintieras en paz. Era pelirroja al igual que Lily, pero como su marido tenía los ojos marrones. Era una fantástica ama de casa a la que le encantaba estar cocinando.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela?- Preguntó Robert mientras se servía más ensalada en su plato – Estarás llena de exámenes

- Bueno… esta última semana ha sido horrible pero temo que será peor cuando nos acerquemos a final de curso

- ¿ya has decidido que estudiar después del colegio?

- Aún no, papa – Lily vio como su madre le daba por debajo de la mesa una pequeña patada a su padre – hasta después de pascua no tenemos las charlas con los jefes de casa

- ¡Robert! La niña acaba de llegar, deja que se despeje del colegio un poco, no la atosigues

Después de una cena agradable con sus padres y de que su madre la mandará a la cama cuando por tercera vez casi se queda dormida en el sofá, Lily volvió a su cuarto a dormir. Estaba feliz, por fin en casa, aunque solo fueran tres semanas.

**…. / …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….**

Lily se colocó otra vez sus guantes cuando salió a la calle. Aunque hacia mucho frio aún no había nevado. Las calles, como era lógico en Londres y más en esas fechas, estaban abarrotadas de gente que compraban los regalos para Navidad, a finales de esa semana. Lily miró el número en el telefonillo que había en el portal y llamó. Quinto "b".

-¿Lily? Digo… ¿si? ¿Quien es? –Se escuchó la voz de Anne por el otro lado

- Anda, ábreme

Era martes por la tarde. Las cuatro y cuarto y Lily acababa de llegar a casa de su amiga para dirigirse juntas al caldero chorreante, donde habían quedado con Alex.  
El día anterior lo había pasado con su familia. Había preparado galletas con su madre y su hermana y cuando había llegado su padre de trabajar y habían comido todos juntos fueron a comprar los regalos de Navidad. Se lo había pasado realmente bien. A su padre le había comprado unos anzuelos nuevos e hilo de pescar. A su madre le compró junto con su hermana una fina pulsera de plata con unas pequeñas margaritas esculpidas. A petunia la compró una falda azul, había visto como su hermana la echaba el ojo mientras estaban en la tienda. Y a Vernon, bueno… a Vernon le compró unos calcetines.

El resto de regalos, es decir el de sus dos amigas, lo iba a comprar con ellas esa misma tarde en el callejón Diagon. Anne había trabajado en turno de mañana por lo que tenían toda la tarde libre para ellas.

- ¡hola! Cuanto tiempo…- la saludó cuando abrió la puerta – Espera que coja mi abrigo ¿Hace mucho frio?

- bastante, si – respondió Lily

- mi madre esta de turno de tarde – dijo Anne mientras se ponía la bufanda y el gorro – asique esta noche ceno sola, ¿os apetece cenar conmigo?

- ¡claro! Se lo proponemos ahora a Alex, podemos cenar en la taberna – contestó a Anne mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento

Poco después se encontraban en el caldero chorreante esperando a su amiga. Habían cogido el metro para acercarse hasta allí. Aunque estuvieron esperando a Alex que no apareció hasta las cinco y diez.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido de la puntualidad? – preguntó Anne mientras se saludaban

- que preguntas tienes Anne – dijo Lily bromeando – sabes que no tiene de eso.

Cuando lograron esquivar un par de golpes de la morena entraron al callejón Diagon. Estaba lleno de magos y brujas comprando regalos de navidad, y había también muchos estudiantes que habían ido a comprar más materiales o recambios para la vuelta a clase.

Después de una tarde de compras, _(Lily les compró a Anne un libro sobre medimagia intermedia, dado que la idea que tenía la chica era convertirse en medimaga y seguir los pasos de su madre aunque en el mundo de la magia, y a Alex una vuelapluma, porque detestaba hacer los trabajos y deberes de la escuela, así por lo menos no tendría que escribir mucho)_ risas _(Anne se había antojado comerse un helado en Florean Fortescue pese al tiempo que hacia)_ y encontrarse algún compañero con el que estuvieron hablando fueron a la taberna del caldero chorreante, donde estuvieron hablando y riendo aún más mientras que cenaban.

- ¿sabéis? Creo que tendría que poner yo también a trabajar –dijo Lily después de un momento en el que ninguna de ellas habló

- ¿en serio? – preguntó Anne

- si… lo estuve pensando de cuando volvíamos de Hogwarts y creo que estaría bien – Continuó – quiero decir… podría sacarme algún dinero para nuestras vacaciones de verano, además de que conseguiría alejarme un poco de casa y no tendría que ver a Vernon

Las chicas se rieron de la cara que puso Lily al decir el nombre del novio de su hermana. Alex asintió mientras que bebía un poco de zumo de manzana y la comentó:

-yo conozco un sitio donde a lo mejor podrías conseguir trabajo – Vio como Lily la miraba con interés y prosiguió – es una agencia donde contratan a chicas para el servicio de casa, mi madre suele coger de allí a las empleadas del hogar, y además, como se acerca la navidad y todas las fiestas y reuniones familiares suelen coger a más gente, podrías intentarlo

- O si no, puedo intentar meterte en la Hamburguesería donde trabajo yo – La dijo Anne – pero no te lo recomiendo, terminas oliendo a frito

Las tres chicas se rieron del comentario de Anne y Alex quedó en que le preguntaría a su madre por el lugar y la mandaría al día siguiente una lechuza con la dirección de la agencia.

**…. / …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….**

**…. /…. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, lo primero deciros que es mi primera historia de Lily y James asi que no tiréis muchos tomates, por favor. El otro día estaba delante del ordenador escribiendo el sexto capitulo de Rumores y mentiras cuando una idea se empezó a formar en mi cabeza y ¡tachan! Este es el resultado.  
El fic constará de unos… veinte capítulos más o menos, y ya tengo toda la trama, solamente queda desarrollarla, pero estaba ansiosa de compartirla con todos vosotros

**¿Os gustó? ¿Lo odiáis? ¡Dejar un review comentándolo y me haréis la más feliz del mundo mundial!**

Solamente me queda deciros que los dos-tres primeros capítulos son un poco más flojos porque estoy presentando a los personajes, pero que los siguientes serán… ¡puff! Tengo muchísimas ideas.  
¡Un beso!  
JoaZB


	2. vino blanco, vino tinto, vino dulce

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de JKR, lo que no, mio; ni gano dinero ni gano fama, por el contrario un review si que alegraría bastante

_Historia; Una navidad con Potter_  
_Lily y James | 7º curso | navidad de 1977_

**Capt.2) vino blanco, vino tinto, vino dulce**

-¡LILY! – Se oyó la voz de Petunia en toda la casa - ¡Baja inmediatamente y saca a este bicho de casa!

Eran las nueve en punto cuando se oyó en casa de los Evans el grito de una de las hijas. Petunia Evans, Tuney, como la llamaba su hermana pequeña, se encontraba de pie encima de uno de los sofás con una revista en la mano que movía intensamente intentando alejar a un "estúpido y endiablado pajarraco" como lo llamaba ella. Una lechuza gritaba mientras revoloteaba asustada. Cuando Lily bajó y llegó al salón no pudo más que negar la cabeza por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- ¿no ves que la estas asustando?

- ¿qué la estoy asustando? – Petunia seguía gritando y moviendo la revista - ¡que no se me acerque!

- ya esta… ya esta…

Lily logró coger a la lechuza parda que había entrado a casa y se la llevo a la cocina mientras intentaba quitarla la carta que tenia atada en una de las patas. Llenó un pequeño tazo de agua fresca y se lo acercó a la lechuza.

-no te enfades con mi hermana, tiene muy poco tacto con los animales – le dijo a la lechuza mientras le acariciaba las plumas.

_Hola Lily_

_Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? ¡Te escribo para darte la buena noticia! Ayer cuando llegue a casa le pregunté a mi madre por la agencia de empleadas domésticas que te comenté y me ha dado la dirección. Es un pequeño local en el callejón Diagon, no tiene rótulo, pero se encuentra nada más entrar, entre el boticario y la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Mi madre te ha conseguido una cita para mañana (u hoy, depende cuando lo leas, es decir para el miércoles) a las once. ¡Sé puntual! Y ve arreglada, que te conozco._

_Cuando me devuelvas a Elora escribiré a Anne para quedar ¿a las ocho en el caldero chorreante? y así nos cuentas como fue la entrevista_

_Un beso enorme  
Alex_

"¡estupendo!" pensó Lily al leer la carta. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo en ¿dos horas? Nada más darse cuenta de eso salió pitando de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño. Tenía que ducharse y arreglarse para causar buena impresión. _¡Sé puntual! Y ve arreglada, que te conozco. _¿Ir arreglada? ¿Qué se iba a poner?

-¡Tuney! – Gritó Lily asomándose por la puerta del baño - ¿Puedes dejarme algo de vestir?

…./ …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….

Dos horas después y muy justa de tiempo entró en el local que le había dicho su amiga por carta. Era un local muy ¿rosa? Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema con florecitas rosas pintadas en ellas. Una alfombra de un rosa palo cubría gran parte del suelo y hacía juego con las cortinas que tapaban pero a la vez dejaban entrar un poco de sol a través de las ventanas. Una mesa de comedor enorme con un mantel blanco impoluto y sillas de madera de buena calidad ocupaba la mitad del local. Lily se fijó que la mesa estaba puesta y tenía un montón de platos, cubiertos y copas. En la otra mitad del local había un escritorio, de buena madera también, en donde había una señora ya entrada en años y con aspecto de ser muy estricta. Enfrente de ella se encontraban unas cuatro jóvenes, más o menos de la edad de Lily, que la miraron al entrar.

- justo a tiempo, señorita – Dijo la señora cuando Lily se colocó al lado de las demás chicas – creo que no hace falta decir que no toleramos el no ser puntuales, es una falta de cortesía grave

La señora se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de comedor haciéndolas un gesto para que se sentaran en las sillas. Ella dio la vuelta a la mesa y se quedó de pie enfrente de ellas

– Soy la señora Lane, directora de la mejor agencia de empleadas del hogar de reino unido, de aquí solo salen las mejores sirvientas del país, asique espero que pongáis todo vuestro empeño en aprender lo que voy a enseñaros hoy. ¿Alguna de vosotras me podría decir que diferencia hay entre las distintas copas que hay encima de la mesa? Si, ¿señorita…?

-Wayne, Briella Wayne – dijo una muchacha que estaba sentada justo en medio y que iba muy bien maquillada y vestida. Pelo perfecto, uñas perfectas, maquillaje perfecto – de izquierda a derecha están la copa de agua, la copa de vino tinto, la copa de vino blanco, la copa de champagne, la copa de brandy, la copa de coctel, la copa de jerez, el vaso de whisky y la jarra de cerveza

- Perfecto, alguna de vosotras podría decirme como se llaman los cubiertos que hay en la mesa, por ejemplo los tenedores… usted, señorita…

- Gabriella Hall, señorita Lane – Lily se fijó en la chica, sentada a la derecha del todo. Pelo perfecto, uñas perfectas, maquillaje perfecto –está el tenedor de mesa, de cuatro o cinco dientes y que se utiliza para la gran mayoría de los alimentos, el de tres dientes es el tenedor del pescado, el tenedor de tamaño medio es el de la fruta y el más pequeño de todos es el del postre.

- muy bien, muy bien… - continuó la señora Lane - ¿Cómo se quita un plato y como lo remplazamos por otro?

- Isaniella Ott -Pelo perfecto, uñas perfectas, maquillaje perfecto – siempre retiraríamos el plato por el lado izquierdo y pondríamos uno nuevo por el derecho, señorita Lane

- Perfecto, si ¿Y si se cae algún cubierto?

- Lo recogeremos en el momento y le entregaremos uno nuevo, al igual que ocurriría si se le cayera la servilleta – dijo la última de las chicas que no había hablado. Lily la miró y comprobó que era igual que las demás. Pelo perfecto, uñas perfectas, maquillaje perfecto

- muy bien. Su nombre, por favor

- Petterson, señora Lane, Gisella Petterson

¡Oh, venga ya! Es que todas se llamaban con un nombre acabado en "ella". Lily suspiró. Sabía que no era como ellas. No tenía el pelo perfecto. Sus uñas no estaban cuidadas, tampoco es que las tuviera todas mordidas y rotas, simplemente las llevaba al ras, no pintadas con una perfecta manicura francesa. Y su maquillaje… lo único que le había permitido a Petunia era que la pusiera un poco de rímel y colorete y casi pone el grito en el cielo cuando su hermana la había dejado encima de la cama y vestido gris, medias negras y unos botines de tacón rojos. Aparte de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando las demás chicas. Ella, como mucho, lo cerca de una cena elegante a la que había ido había sido cuando Petunia y Vernon los invitaron en verano para darles la noticia de su compromiso. Y podía haber jurado sin equivocarse que como mucho había dos tenedores en la mesa.

Lily volvió a suspirar. No iba a conseguir el trabajo.

…./ …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….

- ¿qué tal la entrevista, cariño? – preguntó su madre cuando la oyó a entrar.

La cara de Lily era un poema. No solo no la habían cogido, si no que además había quedado bastante mal en la entrevista. Había roto más de un plato cuando llego la parte práctica. Además, cuando les toco servir el vino en las copas, lo derramó. Siempre podía llamar a Anne para que la metiera en su trabajo.

-bueno mama… no te voy a decir que a sido estupenda, si es eso a lo que te refieres – contestó a su madre mientras se sentaba en una de las silla de la cocina – ha sido horrible

- ¿tan mal te ha ido?

- ¿mal? – Lily se rio - ¿sabias que las copas se deben separar unas de otras a dos centímetros exactos?

- bueno, no creo que la persona que vaya a comer se ponga a medirlo antes, cariño

- dos centímetros exactos – repitió Lily haciendo énfasis e imitando a la señora Lane – de todas formas no creo que lo hubiera cogido, mama

- ¿Por qué, cariño?

- Primero por que soy tremendamente inútil para esto, seguro que a Petunia se le hubiera dado bien, segundo, porque lo más seguro es que, aunque estaba muy bien pagado y créeme mama cuando digo que estaba muy bien pagado – Marge rio por la cara que ponía su hija al decir esto – seguramente me hubiera tocado trabajar en una casa de una familia súper rica en el que la dueña seria una amargada que disfrutaría haciéndome la vida imposible… y tercero, tendría que pasar todo el periodo de vacaciones fuera de casa… era un trabajo interino, mama

- por si necesitan algo de comer a las cuatro de la mañana ¿no?

- si… - Lily suspiró – es una lastima, solo con una semana podría haber pagado las vacaciones y con las otras dos podría haber pagado el primer curso de academia de lo que sea qué estudie después del colegio…

- bueno cariño – intentó consolarla su madre – no te preocupes, seguro que encuentras algo mejor

- mama, creo que no te he dicho que este trabajo estaba muy muy muy bien pagado- su madre negó con la cabeza mientras Lily hacia aspavientos con las manos – en fin… voy a llamar a Anne, a lo mejor necesitan a alguien allí.

- Dale recuerdos y dile que tiene que venir una noche a cenar a casa – Dijo Marge mientras Lily se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al salón.

- lo haré…

Lily caminó hasta el teléfono, que se encontraba encima de una pequeña mesita redonda al lado de uno de los sofás. Se sentó en el sofá, al lado del teléfono y justo cuando iba a llamar a casa de Anne, una lechuza picoteó la ventana. Su madre, al escuchar el ruido que había en el salón se acercó a ver que ocurría en él.

_Muy estimada señorita Evans,_

_Me dirijo a usted en referencia a la entrevista que ha realizado hace unos instantes en nuestras oficinas. Es un placer comunicarle, que debido a ciertas circunstancias, tenemos una vacante de trabajo en una de las familias más importantes de nuestra comunidad mágica._

_Es por esto, que si aún desea el puesto de trabajo, le agradecería que contestara lo más rápido posible a la carta, puesto que en estos momentos no disponemos de más trabajadoras disponibles y tendríamos que buscar a otra persona a la que enseñar._

_Un cordial saludo y mis más mejores deseos para usted y su familia._

_Micaella Lane  
directora de la agencia de servicio doméstico y protocolo mágico _

- bueno… – Marge estaba de pie detrás de ella leyendo la carta que había llegado – parece que al final no lo hiciste tan mal

- creo que no has leído la parte en el que dice que no le quedaban más trabajadoras disponibles, mama – replicó Lily – es decir, que esta desesperada y soy su último recurso

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó su madre

- no se… por un lado me vendría bien el dinero pero por otro tendría que pasar las vacaciones fuera de casa – Lily suspiró

- en unos seis meses volverás a casa… además, aun están las vacaciones de pascua – intentó animarla su madre

- ¿crees que debería aceptarlo? – Lily vio como su madre asentía con la cabeza – Bueno… mirando el lado bueno, no tendré que pasar más tiempo con Vernon.

…./ …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….

Al día siguiente y después de haber acordado y firmado el contrato con la agencia Lily se encontraba sentada en el asiento delantero de un elegante coche negro.

La agencia, al parecer, se había puesto en contacto con la familia con la que iba a trabajar y estos la habían mandado al chofer a recogerla. Después de despedirse de sus padres y desearles unas felices fiestas se montó en el Rolls-Royce que estaba aparcado fuera de su casa y emprendió el viaje hasta su nuevo trabajo.

Alfred, que así era como se llamaba el señor que conducía el coche, era el mayordomo principal de la familia y para sorpresa de Lily, era muggle, aunque convivía perfectamente rodeado de magos y brujas. Según le contó durante el trayecto, su tátara abuelo, era squib y cuando nació su hijo, este no dio muestras de ninguna magia. Roger, su tátara abuelo, estuvo bastante tiempo preocupado por si los dueños de la casa lo iban a echar o no, pero estos no lo hicieron, sino todo lo contrario. Resulta que el hijo de Roger, Eugine, un día estaba jugando con el heredero de la familia en el jardín, y mientras jugaban, este se cayó en el lago que había en la residencia y estuvo a punto de morir ahogado. Eugine le salvó la vida, y los padres del pequeño heredero, agradecidos por no perder a su pequeño, les dijeron a Roger y a su hijo, que cualquier descendiente que tuvieran seria bienvenido a trabajar con ellos, da igual que fuera mago, squib o muggle, el puesto era suyo. Al parecer el resto de familias de sangre puras de alrededor pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero a ellos les daba igual. Su pequeño estaba a salvo y les unía una deuda de sangre con ellos.  
Así es entonces como Alfred, muggle de nacimiento, servía en esa familia de magos de sangre pura. Y aunque ahora tenía sesenta y tres años, les seguía sirviendo con mucho gusto. Se habían convertido en su familia.

El resto del camino, Alfred le fue contando a Lily las normas de la casa. Desayuno a las nueve y media, por lo que se tenían que despertar a las ocho. Comida a la una y cena a las siete. El resto del tiempo se dividía en limpiar por la mañana y descansar por la tarde. A partir de las siete que se servía la cena eran libres.  
También la contó que compartiría las tareas con una compañera.

- Yo me encargo a tiempo completo de los señores, Lily – Dijo Alfred mientras conducía. Ya estaban llegando al pueblo donde residían. – Sophie, tu compañera, y tú me ayudareis a cocinar solo os encargareis de recoger y limpiar la casa… con magia es más fácil que al método muggle. –Rio Alfred

- No se muchos hechizos de limpieza, pero no se preocupe que aprendo enseguida

- seguro que Sophie te enseña encantada los hechizos… puede que incluso la conozcas, va a Hogwarts – Lily le miró extrañada – si no es así, no te preocupes, compartís habitación, así que tendréis tiempo de conoceros… Su nombre es Sophie Cooper de…

- Ravenclaw – contestó Lily. Ahora ya sabía quien era Sophie. Iban al mismo curso y habían hablado alguna vez pero siempre sobre las clases. El coche paró y Alfred empezó a bajar las cosas de Lily del coche – Si, ya se quien es… es maja, vamos al mismo curso

Cuando Lily se bajo del coche no pudo más que soltar una exclamación al ver el lugar. Aunque en la calle había más casas enormes, esta sin duda superaba tanto en belleza como elegancia a todas las demás. Tenía un aspecto de antigua, y se notaba que por allí habían vivido generaciones de la familia.

- Por lo menos no se llama Mariella, Anabella o Daniella – Dijo Lily mientras observaba la casa que la sonaba de algo. Al ver la cara de perplejidad de Alfred respecto al comentario sobre los nombres negó con la cabeza y le dijo – nada cosas mías y una historia graciosa sobre la poca falta de originalidad de las madres de hoy en día, ya te lo contaré…

- Es un encanto de chica, seguro que os llevareis bien – Avanzaron hasta la puerta de la mansión- Pues si la conoces a ella, seguramente conocerás al hijo del dueño… al hijo y a su amigo que desde el verano pasado se hospeda aquí

- ¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba la familia? – Dijo Lily. Tenía un mal presentimiento

- No lo he dicho – Alfred abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron al vestíbulo de la casa. Enorme y decorado con muy buen gusto – Bienvenida a casa de la familia Po…

- ¡Evans! No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Lily vio con horror como sus temores se hacían realidad. En mitad de la escalera un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos grises muy apuesto se había quedado parado sorprendido al verla llegar. Ese muchacho era su compañero de curso y casa Sirius Black - ¡Ja! ¡JAMES BAJA! Creo que has recibido tu regalo de navidad por adelantado. – Gritó Sirius

- Lily te presento a uno de los invitados de la casa, el señorito Sirius Black, que al parecer conoces – Le dijo Alfred con una sonrisa – y el señor que se acaba de quedar pasmado en lo alto de la escalera es el hijo de los señores Potter, supongo que lo conocerás como James.

…./ …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….

…./ …. / …. |||| …. \ …. \ ….

Hola a todos, feliz Navidad y año nuevo! se que me he retrasado un poquiiiiito con los capitulos, pero no doy a basto. Trabajo, estudios, vida...

_A los seguidores de "Rumores y Mentiras" que esteis leyendo esto, el capitulo esta en proceso, pero no va a tener nada que ver con la pelicula (el capitulo transcurre en Navidad) pero tengo muchas ideas para él y aun no logro que encaje todo... espero poder subirlo pronto, lo siento._

**Si te gustó: favoritos, alertas y reviews! **_(muchos reviews para recibir a James o a Sirius como regalo de Navidad)_

Un beso muy fuerte a todos y pasad unos estupendos y felices dias con vuestros amigos y familiares.


End file.
